RDAP is a replacement for WHOIS and defines a representational state transfer (“REST”) protocol for retrieving domain-related information. Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (“ICANN”) has indicated to registrars and registries that they are to provide RDAP with implementation beginning in 2017. An RDAP Service is a service that conforms to the RDAP protocol and provides access to a well-defined subset of domains, such as all second-level domains under a top level domain (“TLD”) or all domains registered by a registrar.